


Visions of Future Past

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Superhero 'verse [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Drama, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1734872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed's sure he's seen Winry. Riza's not so sure. </p><p>This is sorta an FMA/Winter Soldier fusion...kinda. I've had this idea in my head long before I saw Winter Soldier, but didn't have the impetus to write it until I saw M7Angela's <a href="http://37.media.tumblr.com/123a6b0e2515b84d8a6449dd446f8e28/tumblr_n4huqqrnEe1s547y2o2_r1_500.png">FMA/Winter Soldier fusion art</a> on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visions of Future Past

Riza Hawkeye had learned many things since she’d been assigned as the handler to the young man known as ‘Fullmetal’. His personality traits made him larger than life, with his tendency to shout, his obnoxious way of speaking the truth whenever it was absolutely the worst time, his temper, and his ego. 

The problem was, he was often right. 

Still, it didn’t mean he was always right. 

“We are not discussing this, Edward.”

He slammed his hands down on her desk, the weight of his automail arm making the cheap wood groan. “We are,” he insisted. 

“Agent Hawkeye, you know he’ll just go over your head,” Alphonse Elric, the younger brother, said gently. 

Riza counted to five and folded her hands together. “All right. Tell me this, Edward. How can you be sure the woman you saw is Winry Rockbell?”

Edward gritted his teeth, glaring across the desk at her. “How can I be sure?” 

“Ed,” Alphonse said, possibly in warning. 

Pushing off the desk top, Edward shook his head. “It’s the little things, Agent Hawkeye. Like the earrings she wore. Al and I gave her those earrings.”

“A lot of women wear earrings,” Riza said. 

Edward made a cutting motion with his hand. “Not every woman pierces her ears the way Winry did – four in one ear and two in the other.” He indicated the way the four earrings ringed around the woman’s lobe with a fingertip. 

“Earrings aren’t enough, Edward,” Riza said, pleased her formative years with Mustang, and all of his temper tantrums, put her in good standing to deal with this young man. “You should know that. And you are also aware that the woman known as La Belle is an assassin, one with over thirty kills to her name. You are damned lucky,” she made the word into a verbal whip, “to have survived your encounter with her.”

“Another reason it has to be Winry,” Alphonse said, leaning forward. 

“A blond haired woman with blue eyes and earrings could be anyone. And anyone who knows anything about the two of you could have disguised a woman to match Winry’s description.” Riza shuttered her eyes, leaning back slightly in her chair to keep both Elrics in sight. Alphonse sat to her right, elbows resting on his knees, fingers twined together. Tense, yes, but not about to leap up. Edward prowled in front of her desk, like a wild animal in a cage. “I know what you believe you saw.”

Edward whirled to face her. “I know what I saw, Agent. I saw Winry Rockbell. The homunculi did something to her – she didn’t see to know me at first.”

“Then she did!” Alphonse interrupted. 

“And she said my name.” Edward seemed to dare her to contradict him. 

“Edward.” Riza made the two syllables sound like gunshots. “I understand your feelings on this – no, I do. I want to find Winry alive just as much as you do. But it’s been four years since she vanished. The woman you’re describing sounds like she’s a mirror image of the girl you once knew. Do you really think she wouldn’t have changed at all?”

Alphonse’s mouth tightened and the muscle of his jaw flexed. Edward inhaled sharply, eyes widening, then narrowing. He took the two steps to the front of her desk again, glaring over it at her. “I know Winry. And I want her back.” 

“We both do,” Alphonse added. 

Exhaling, Riza picked up a pen. “All right. Tell me what you have that I can post up the line.” The brothers exchanged a look. Alphonse leaned back in his chair, nodding at Edward. Edward licked his lips, spreading his hands. Riza snapped, “What have you done?”

“Talked to Greed.”

“Greed?” She managed to keep her voice at speaking level. Almost. 

“He’s an ally,” Edward said.

“Prince Yao was an ally,” Riza reminded sternly. “Greed is - ” 

“Greed has never done anything to hurt us,” Alphonse interrupted. “Ling and he…cooperate.” He glanced at Edward, who bobbed his head in agreement. “And Greed wouldn’t hurt a woman.” 

“We’ll be discussing you being in contact with a known enemy at a later time,” Riza said, giving them fair warning. “What did he tell you about Winry?”

“Ling spent time with Winry,” Edward said. “He knew her.” He regained his cockiness, a smirk spreading across his face. “He says Kimblee’s been working with a girl.”

Riza knew Kimblee had been the one to take Winry hostage, back before the Promised Day. Winry herself came up with a plan to escape, but something had gone wrong, and she’d vanished. Edward still beat himself up over it, Alphonse, too; though they had not been anywhere near where Winry disappeared. Probably the reason why it hit them so hard, they hadn’t been able to protect her. 

“All right,” she said. “Write up a report of everything that happened, and what you found out from Greed. I’ll pass it along.” Holding up a hand to forestall any exclamations, she added, “And you are forbidden to attempt a rescue on your own. Or enlisting others to help you attempt a rescue.” 

The Elrics didn’t look surprised or even upset at her order. Riza knew that meant they had some other plan in place already. No matter what she said, they’d go around her, and might remember to ask forgiveness later. “I know you want this woman to be Winry,” she said. “But what if she isn’t?” 

“What if she is?” Alphonse tilted his head to the side, a bittersweet smile on his face. 

“Is that it?” Edward asked, obviously ready to get started on whatever subterfuge they were already involved in. 

“You’re dismissed,” Riza sighed, waving them out the door. “Just remember.” They stopped, looking back at her. “We’ve invested a lot of money in you. Be sure and come back alive, regardless of whether you bring Winry with you.” 

Edward waved over his shoulder. Alphonse grinned, closing the door behind them. Shaking her head, Riza opened a desk drawer. She took out a folder, pulling out a document she referred to as the ‘apology form’. At the very least, she could start on it, and fill in the rest when the Elrics returned. 


End file.
